Good Advice, Bad Source
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin gets relationship advice from people he never thought possible. A story written by LoveShipper and XxJarlosKoganGirlxX so check out both profiles for the story. Review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This story I am doing with my friend XxJarlosKoganGirlxX. We will be alternating writing chapters. So watch out for both of our profiles for the story. I don't own anybody but the students at Marino High. Don't sue. Enjoy and review.

Austin collasped onto his bed, tired after a day of practice he had with his back-up dancers and singers,school and writing songs with Ally. Not that he would openly complain about the last thing, that was the best part of the day that he wouldn't change for anything. He rembered the conversation he had with Dez about last night's music filled and laughter filled best friends all nighter sleepover.

It consisted of scary movies that had Ally cowering into Austin's chest as he held her there with one arm while trying to communicate with Dez how super pyshed he was about the monster devouring the victims one by one in the grossiest way ever possible. All this while trying to memorize the feeling and scent of the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Like always he tried not let anyone know how fast his heart was beating out of his chest as it melted like ice cream on a hot day and how his face seem to have a perma grin that had nothing to do with what is going on around him and had everything to do with the beautiful brunette in his life.

Then of course there was the karaoke where everyone sang random songs ranging from Austin's songs to Disney songs and of course the usual sleepover stuff of pillow fights. Which actually started after Dez had once again had caught Austin staring lovingly at Ally and ignoring the movie and had made silent kissy faces at him.

This lead to Austin hitting him over the head with the nearest pillow, he understands that he is known for doing and saying stuff that others would consider not something someone would say to their best friend. But you try being best friends with a beautiful, sweet, caring, down to earth, musically talented, adorkable and easy to be around practically 24\7 young lady and see if you don't fall head over heels in love with her.

It got worse when after Austin has gotten signed on by Starr records, Ally seemed to have gotten a makeover. The makeover had made her even more beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful before but Austin was used to being the only one who seemed to see her inner and outer beauty while other overlooked her.

" I always was looking for ways to have Miami see how extremely talented Ally is, that hasn't changed, but I kind of liked being the only men besides her dad and Dez who really knew how truly beautiful Ally is, inside and out, and appreciated her uniqueness. There is pretty much nothing Ally can do that I don't find utterly adorable and makes me smile from ear to ear. From her horrible and uncoordinated dance moves to her long, sometimes not relavant to the topic we are discussion rambling.

Her dance moves may not be the hipest ones out there but hey if that is how the music that runs through Ally and mine's veins tells Ally to express it then who am I to complain? Plus it also means that I have another "excuse" to teach her some dance moves, slow or fast though slow means I can hold her close to me, breathing in her sweet flowerly scent and have her fragile, tiny and lithe body in my arms for a moment in time that i will never forget.

And when Ally is rambling on, I wish I had the courage to kiss her mid sentence though she might get mad at me for cutting her off which would mean more kissing for us which is never a waste.

I mean the way her beautiful proclein face shines and dances with the excitment of being able to express her thoughts and feelings to someone who is interested in what she has to say instead of just pretending to listen. Add that to her gorgeous million dollar smile that lights up my heart from inside out and you have a lovesick, smile like a goofball, head in the clouds young man on your hands."

If anyone had been listening into Austin's lovesick, gushing conversation, feet in the air and a lovesick expression on his face, talking to the stuffed dolphin sitting in front of him probably thought he was a few nuts short of a load. Unless the observer is a hopeless romantic then they would be gushing just as hard about the sweet, from the heart and romantic words coming out of the 16 year old's mouth, even if he was expressing it to a stuffed toy.

"It seems like ever since Jimmy signed us, Ally went from those floral dresses or skirts paired with those top coats. Mst people wouldn't find those items fashionable or be caught dead in but they make her look sweet, innocent and down to earth (someone who puts on clothes that fit their body type and makes them feel good in them) and they were just her.

I don't mind the dresses, when has her legs become that long and lean? Anyway off topic, the dresses made her look so femine, beautiful and more like her 16 self instead of the sweet and innocent yet stil just as gorogeous little lady she was when I met her. The only thing I don't particularly like about the makeover is those wedge sandels, man her little feet must really hurt at the end of the day. I would gladly rub those tender tootsies if she wanted.

Another bad thing is that suddenly it seems like every teenage guy has finally noticed my sweet angel's beauty and have been flirting and trying to get her attention like mad. Hey that is my and my job only cause I was the only guy who ever noticed Ally's beauty, inner and outer.

Plus my attention has nothing to do with hormones or the fact that those guys just want Ally to be their arm candy to look good to their classmates and to brag about the beautiful girl they were blessed to have in their lives. My love for Ally is true, honest and I am always trying to show Ally in words and actions about how much I love her.

You don't know how many times I have glared at those wannabe players and flirters with their lame pick-up lines, moves and being all up in her personal space cause obviously Ally has no experience with being flirted with, I mean how many times have I flirted with her and still she has no idea that I am doing it.

Ally just takes it in stride and gives them an ackward, "I'm uncomfortable" look and tries to scoot her way away from them without being too obvious or she might hurt their pride. But the boys just won't go away and so it is time to bring out the big guns aka me telling them straight out that Ally isn't interested in them so for the love of God stop trying to flirt with her. They are only embarassing themselves and her so why don't they quit while they are ahead?.

Ok so most of the time this effort of trying to salvage whatever dignity they might still have after that horrible display that the entire mall, Sonic Boom or classes saw, got me a roll of the eyes and uneccessary attitude. Hey buddy don't be mad at me, i was just trying to help a fellow guy and at the end of the day. All I want is to know that the woman of my dreams is still mine and mine only with no other guys veying for her attention.

They are so wrong for my Ally anyway. I mean they are more the type of guys who wouldn't understand her life-long love of making music that speaks to people's hearts so they feel every emotion of each song's lyric and can relate to it. Music as well as close friends like Trish, Dez, me, and her family are her life, the only things she lives for. They would try to change her beautiful personality that had captured my attention then my heart from the first moment she stopped me from continuing to play drums with corndogs.

Ms Ally Dawson changing any part of her personality or anything about her that makes her different in a bad way from the young lady is not an option I want to think about and if I had my wish would never happen. So the only guy who I feel comfortable Ally being around is Dez cause they are just friends.

When i see any other guy around Ally, my stomach tightens like there a drawstring cord in my tummy that tightens tighter with each moment. Or it gets an uneasy feeling like I have eaten two week old pancakes, I see red and an alarm rings off in my head that i need to do something or I might lose the most important woman in my life.

It is like a whole new side of me comes out;the meanie, trying to be nice but falling behind attitude and some name calling that my mom would probably tell me gentlemen don't call someone that even when they are mad. When it comes to protecting Ally, I guess there is pretty much nothing I won't say or do as long as Ally is happy, I am happy.

I know the boys I tell off of Ally probably can guess why i am doing it, I mean what best friend would be that overprotective of their friend when it came to someone being attracted to them? Only someone head over heels in love with the girl is the answer. I have tried and probably failed at hiding my love for Ally but hopefully no one calls me on it.

Even though I am dying to have the chance to hold Ally in my arms while kissing those soft, supple lips that have been calling out me for a year . I just want the chance to be able to show Ally the feelings and love i have hidden for what seems like forever openly and honestly and know Ally will bless me with all the love she has in that big heart.

I want us to be the type of couple that elderly people smile at each other, hold hands and say "remember when we were like those young people over there; oh to be so in love" while looking lovingly at us. Or our fellow teenagers to use our relationship as their example of what true love looks like and use it as the basis of how their relationship should work to survive the test of time.

But the only way i will confess my undying love to Ally is when I have the courage to take a shot at possibly ruining hers and mine close, can hang out without words being exchanged and still have a blast and can talk to the other about anything friendship. Hmm I think I need to have a private meeting with Trish ahd Dez and ask them straightforward if they think I have any chance with Ally being my girlfriend or being as in love with me as I am with her. Now to think of how to get them alone without hurting Ally's feelings and without her knowing what i am doing."

"Austin, sweetheart. Who are you talking to? Anway it is time for bed. So put away that adorable active brain of yours and go to bed." Mimi Moon said as she walked into her son's room, smiled lovingly at the fact that her teenage son had a stuffed dolphin who he must have been talking to cuddled in his arms and tucked him into his bed with a soft kiss on his forhead.

_I have a feeling tommarrow will be an eye opening day. Hopefully for the better and is another positive step towards getting the woman of my dreams._ Austin thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again i don't own anybody but the other students at Marino High School. Don't sue.

Hi! Miss me? I'm back. Since i have no life since school ends I have time to write. So enjoy and review, just like with my other stories. The opinions of the popular guys written in this story isn't how I think but since I am writing about how the popular guys think, I had to write it that way. So don't hate me.

Austin walked into school with a couple minutes to spare before classes. He had slept in, he kept hitting the snooze button for 5 more minutes of bliss. He had been dreaming of a world where Ally and he were free of any fangirls of who didn't like any other girl in his life and the stress and pressure of the media of being the "perfect" rockstar that doesn't get into any trouble and always has award winning and chart climbing songs. In Austin's dreamland this was also a place where Ally and him could be the lovey dovey, gushy,sweet, romantic and slightly cliche couple that strangers coo and gush over, can't get enough of seeing and wish they had the same love story.

This was a world he never ever wanted to wake up from. He just wished he had the nerve to make his dreamworld a reality and make Ally his girlfriend, like he has been wanting to do pretty much since the day after they met. It had reached the point where he was starting to daydream what the moment he and Ally were sharing would be like if they were dating.

The only reason he got up was because he had to go to school (there was no way his mom would ever let him miss school to daydream in bed, even though she was a huge fan of Ally and him becoming a couple). More importantly he had to be around Ally even if it was between classes or he will feel like his day was incomplete. Of course there was also the fact that his mom had torn off his covers, thrown random clothes at him and told him if he wasn't downstairs in 5 minutes he will be going to school in his pjs.

He had thrown on the clothes, rushed downstairs then back upstairs when his mom reminded him that he had to brush his hair and wash his face then ate his breakfast (a blueberry muffin and orange juice in a bottle) in the car. When he had gotten to school, he had walked straight to his locker to get his books but of course was distracted by the collage of pictures on his door of him and his best friends being their fun loving, dorky and sometimes mischievous selves in places like the practice room, backstage of a concert or on the beach.

Austin glanced with a smile at each picture as the memory they entailed came back to him. His eyes lingered longer on and his smile grew even brighter on the pictures of either Ally herself or them together, either ones they knew were being taken or ones that Trish and Dez must have taken without their knowledge.

He couldn't help but notice that in every picture where he and Ally were together, his eyes,body language and gestures screamed how much he loved, adored and cherished her. No wonder people were always telling them how adorable and in love they were no matter where they went and why their family and friends were always teasing them about how obvious they were.

Oh well Austin was a guy in love who wasn't afraid to show or admit it to the world, he would happily show and tell Ally each and every day how much he loves her if and when he got a chance. He was lovingly gazing at a picture where he was giving Ally a piggyback ride down the beach, her smile shinning brighter then the sun and he could remember how her laughter had rang like bells, when he heard a hand slam itself down on the locker above his head.

When he turned around, he saw the most popular guy in school, George Banana, and his posse that he was never seen without staring at him ._Oh great, my day was going so good and now I have to deal with the King Of Mean and his leminnings. I wonder what he wants with me but it can't be good. Hopefully once he starts talking, I can check out._

"Moon, I just wanted to tell you that you are a disgrace to all mankind. (Austin raised his eyebrows in confusion and "what is he talking about?" look at that statement). Don't give me that dumb look. You know exactly what I am talking about but since you want to play dumb I will explain myself.

Men are suppose to be strong, tough, don't take any crap from anyone and anyone who wants to give them any problems will have to deal with their fists. A man does whatever he wants with no consquences and always gets what he wants, no matter what anyone else wants or thinks. Men are the bosses of the world and everyone else is insignficant and slaves to our demands and wants. That is a real man, unlike you.

You are the opposite of a man. It is so obvious that you are in love with Ally and not because she is one of the most hottest chicks in school. No no, you love her personality and your shared interest in music as well as her looks. The only thing that you should have "fallen" for was her looks like a real guy would have. Ally went from an "nerdy little bookworm" to a total hottie, you should see the number of guys, even more popular and hotter then you, who want a chance at her.

I mean her dorky, goody-goody, sweet, innocent, wants to help as many people as she can, is nice to everyone even the losers and dorks of the school, actually listens to people when they talk, is friend\family obsessed and actually has a plan for her life besides being some guy's arm candy personality hasn't changed. But that is an easy fix once the right guy comes along and manipulates Ally into doing whatever he wants or whoever he wants her to be.

She has never had a boyfriend or anyone interested in her so she will be more then happy to change her "umpopular" personality into a more suitable one for her boyfriend so that she can be showered with affections, time, energy. So believe me when I say that if you don't man up and tell Ally your true feelings, you pansy, touchy- feely, mushy guy you, soon then a better guy will come alone and take her away from you.

But maybe if you are a good boy and admit defeat, once one of us gets Ally, maybe we would allow Ally to spend some time or at least talk to you, Trish, Dez or even her own family. So it will be up to how cooperative you are to helping the better men win by not standing in our way. Cause I always get what or who I want and no one stands in my way. Think of that loverboy and get back to me." George said with a slimy and smug smirk on his face, so confident that he would win in the end even if the war for Ally had only started.

"Thank you Georgie for that "interesting" version of the definition of a man. It is wrong, sexist and not 22nd century but you are entitled to your opinion. As for Ally, well duh. I can clearly see that Ally has changed from an innocent beauty to a drop dead gorgeous young lady, I am not blind and I have been her best friend of 2 years.

It takes a real man to unleash his sweet, sensitive, romantic and caring side to the woman he loves and really deeply cares for. I love Ally not only because she is beyond gorgeous but also because she is beautiful on the inside too. I love every bit of her from her adorkable quirks, the things she wishes she could change about herself to how music, family and best friends are #1 in her life.

I think I have a best chance then any of the "guys" at school to win Ally's heart. I seem to be the only true guy in this school who isn't afraid to show their true self to the world without caring about being "manly" or to show actual feelings. That and I am the only guy who loves Ally for herself and doesn't want to change her for anything which is what every girl wants to have; a guy who loves them for them. Ok so this "talk" has been great but I gotta go to class." Austin said with barely concealed sass.

He didn't like when people made him feel like a tiny blip in society or dissed him or the people he loves and cares for. He also gave himself a mental kick in the butt that today or tommarrow will the day he dreamed of and in a way feared; the day he gathers up all his courage and nerve to put his heart on his sleeve and confesses his unconditional love to Ally and officially make them Auslly, the couple of his dreams. No way was he going to let his sweetie get entangled with any of the losers, wannabes and manipulative jerks in this school, not on his watch.

He made a move to leave but was blocked off by George's lemmings who all looked the same with straight faces and crossed arms. It was a gang of people trying too hard to be like George that is was kind of sad to see. Austin turned around with a "what do you want now?" look on his face, he didn't want to be late for class, he wanted to spend time with Ally after school not be in detention.

"Did I say you could leave? No I didn't. I still have a lot to say to you Moon. There is no way that you will gather up the limited courage to confess your feelings for Ally, you care too much about your two's friendship and also the fact that she is the main person helping you become a famous popstar. So you will you lose the "girl of your dreams" to one of us sooner or later so you might as well give up. And when I win, I will laugh my butt off. Bye bye loser" said George stated before sauntering off.

Austin tried to shake what had been said to him by that jerk and recapture his happiness and hopefullness that the day would turn around for the better and allow him to spend some time with Ally. He succeeded somewhat, the words still nagged him at the very far reaches of his brain, as he went about his day. His first class was not one of his faves (biology) but since he shared a table with Ally, he was eager to get to it.

Today's lesson was the "oh so enjoyable" lesson; disecting a piglet. _Oh please don't let me get sick in front of Ally. That will be so embarassing, I am suppose to be the calm and collected one that comforts and calms Ally down when she is feeling sick or uneasy, not the other way around.. Stay calm Moon._

The mini pep talk kind of worked; once the poor dead little piggy was placed in front of Ally and him. It went beyond gross and disguesting to purtrid that one sniff and you felt sick to your stomach and would never get that smell out of your nose. The smell got to them, both of them went green with a hand over the mouth, gagging and trying not to get sick.

Austin rushed over to the sink, wetted paper towel and kneeled on the floor. He gently and tenderly wiping Ally's face and forehead while the other hand rubbed her back in comfort, trying to get color back into his sweetie's face so she wouldn't be sick in front of their judgemental classmates.

"Ok nothing can smell this bad. What did this poor little piggy do to deserve this? Ok we can do this but we need to stick together. Ok so first of all sit down, take deep breaths, that a girl. How are you feeling? Any better? Hey you are getting your color back, that is good." Austin said as he knelt by her feet thinking of ways how they can both get through this disgusting task with their breakfast still intact.

It came to him "Ok let's pretend that we are doctors, though besides writing songs would be a good job for a smarty pants,kind hearted, want to help as many people as she can little lady like you. Here is our new case Dr Dawson, we have to find out what killed this poor little piggy. Are you up for this important mission?" (Ally nods while trying to stife her giggles at her best friend's silliness and yet found it sweet that he was using humor to help her get through this uncomfortable situation)

"Ok we will do the major cut together. Austin and Ally cut hand in hand the piggy open. They both trying not to shudder at the usual sparks flowing through their bodies and their hearts racing at the fact that they were practically in each other's arms, give or take, a place where they both loved to be). Ok first we need to locate the heart."

Austin and Ally went through the worksheet, locating all the organs they needed to find with "Dr" Moon narrating their findings with each organs while Ally wrote it down in the notebook. Both of them kind of feeling like an actual doctors as silly as they sounded. All the while they thanked their lucky stars that Mrs Cadavar had brought in nose plugs for this experiment.

Next class was gym class with Mr Fitness with the game of dodgeball as today's activity. During the game, Austin kept close to Ally, practically becoming a human shield which for some reason seemed to get attacked more then their team members. He didn't care that he would probably have lots of bruises tommarrow as long as not a single bruise appeared on his love's milky and sensitive skin.

His attention was taken away from the game by the horrendous catcalls coming from the boys on the sidelines to his own sweet angel which of course couldn't go without any consquences from Ally's own protector. Austin was so caught up glaring and mouthing "stop it" at them that he didn't notice that he was a standing target for the other team to hit him until he felt the force that knocked him off his feet and the air out of his lungs.

Soon he was looking up at the ceiling with a concerned Ally by his side: "Austin, are you ok? See this is why I don't like dodgeball. People get hurt so easily and all you need is someone with a good arm. I know you can't talk right now but at least nod or something to tell me you are ok. We should get out of the way of flying balls and then go see the nurse, just to make sure you are ok."

At the nurse's office, Austin laid back and enjoyed the TLC and worrying from his little nursemaid. Usually when his mom babied him, he resisted with each inch of him and keeps reminding his mom that he isn't a baby. But with Ally he weclomed any and every form of affection and attention from her. All he had to do is put a little pout on his face with a mixture of puppy dog look and maybe a couple of winces and he got "Poor Austin. Here let me get you some ice for your tummy. There does that feel better?" along with cooing from Ally.

Luckily the next period was lunch. So Austin and Ally met up with Trish and Dez who were bickering about whether history should be changed to "theirstory" so not to be sexist. Ally had a yummy lunch of bolgne, cheese, mayo and lettuce on a nice, soft keisher bun, chocolate milk in a thermos, fresh strawberries and homemade chocolate cookies. Unfortunately she never got to eat any of it cause just as Austin was opening her thermos, someone accidently bumped into him spilling her milk all over her lunch.

"I am so sorry Als. Here you can share my lunch. Ok let me see; I got leftover meatloaf, vanilla milkshake, a banana and some of your homemade cookies. What is mine is yours and what is yours is yours but if you want to share it with me then I accept. That is not the saying but you get the picture." came the rambles, which of course Ally thought was adorable, from Austin as he tried to wipe the mess up with loads of napkins while Ally tackled the spots of mess on herself.

Austin and Ally's shared lunch was kind of nice, they got to share the milkshake like you see in pictures ( each person has a straw for the same drink) and it gave Austin an "excuse" to hang his arm over Ally's chair and scot her as close to him as possible without making her uncomfortable or squishing her. Though to be honest, he never needed an excuse to be as close as he could to the woman he loves.

Next was drama class with Mr Line; where the class had to act out scenes that the teacher told them. Lucky Austin was a good actor cause his role was the irritating, thinks he is all that and player-type of guy in the skit. It was like a scene from their real life: Ally being shamelessly flirted with really bad and cheesy pick-up lines and her being her lovable sassy but not wanting to hurt anyone self. What the teacher forgot to add was someone playing Austin, trying to keep his irritation down but wanting this jerk as far away from his lady as possible.

"Good job Austin. I almost believed that you were a player who actually thinks girls will melt and swoon at really cheesy and kind of lame lines and moves. But that isn't the Austin I know and love; the sweetheart, sensitive, caring, down to earth, straightforward guy who doesn't need pick-up lines or moves to win girls' hearts. All you need is to be yourself and they fall at your feet. Lucky me for having that kind of guy in my life." Ally said in low tones, her warm breath making him shiver as it danced over his ear and he could pick out the loving, slightly gushy tones (sucess) but also slight sadness as she thought of the girls he would be interested in.

Austin was about to set her straight; Ally was the perfect girl for him so he didn't use pick-up lines or moves on her was because he didn't need to. He was able to be 100% himself around her, just a guy in love using words and actions no agenda attatched, to show a girl he loves her. But he never got the chance before the class was told to quiet down for the next group.

Last class was English with Mrs Story; Austin's little bookworm's favorite class. The class was reading a book entitled "The Definition of Love" (this book I made up) which was about a young girl who was struggling to determine her true feelings towards the people in her life. Whether it was her emotional distant mother, a father that comes in and out of her life, her crush who obviously is a big player, jerk and user but she doesn't see his true colors and a best friend since babyhood who was madly in love with the girl.

Austin's response to the question "Define the different type of love depicted in the story?" "Well first of all Claira loves her mother as her protector, source of love, comfort and trust in her life, no matter how small that source is. At the end of the day, Doris is still Claira's mother. She loves her father when he is in her life ; when he is around he is the perfect father, kind, caring, understanding, there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on or a listening ear.

She loves Carlos or she thinks she is in love cause he seems to be the only guy besides Chris, to ever give her the attention, love, concern and understanding that she is so desperate to have in her life. But what Chris feels for Claire is true love, unconditional, truly understanding Claira inside and out and would do anything to make sure she is happy, has the best life she can get and knows she is loved. He loves her for her and wouldn't change her for anything. Glad she realized who her true love was in the end."

All the girls in the classroom went aww but it was Ally who shifted over until she was practically cuddled up to him and put her head on his shoulder a bit that made his heart skip a beat and a huge smile appear on his face. He didn't care if the other girls thought he was sweet. Ally's opinion was the only one that counted. _I always knew that Ally liked sensitive and inuitive men. Ohh I like this side of my Ally, the side where she initiates the displays of affection in public especially when I am the recipicant of that affection. Now how to get more of it?. _

Austin and Ally left the room arm in arm, one of Austin's arms were laddened with some of Ally's books (he asked to carry them like a gentlemen) and while Ally talked to Trish who walked beside them talking about tonight's activities, he made sure to send the popular guys a look that said _Still think I don't have a chance with Ally? The sweet and tender affections I have been getting all day proves you wrong. Now what do you have to say?_

TBC


End file.
